


Genuine Affection (Zero x Reader)

by Kaylercool



Category: Reader - Fandom, Vampire Knight, anime - Fandom, reader x zero, zero kiryu - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Alone, Anime, Blood, Death, F/M, Love, Manga, Reader Insert, Sad, VK, Vampire Knight - Freeform, Yuki - Freeform, bloody rose, genuine, genuine affection, kiryu zero - Freeform, kiryuu, left - Freeform, reader x zero - Freeform, vampire, zero kiryu - Freeform, zero x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylercool/pseuds/Kaylercool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yuki's departure, Zero believes he will never love again; but, did he really even love Yuki in the first place? Can a shy, yet kind and beautiful girl capture his cold heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Who are you?

Note: This story takes place after Yuki leaves with Kaname. If you have any questions, then just ask me!  
I hope you enjoy this story, I've been wanting to write a story with Zero for so long! Vampire Knight was my first anime, and Zero was my first anime love. <3

 

“Dad, I, no-“ I was cut off by my father’s words.

 

“____, I’m so s-sorry,” my father muttered as blood was spewing from his mouth and running down his chin. It seemed to be a mixture of my blood and his own. My father had just pierced my neck and guzzled my blood a moment ago; and then, not being able to forgive himself for his monstrous actions, he forcibly drove a stake into his own heart. He committed suicide, for he wasn’t happy with what he had done.

 

I leaned over my father’s still, motionless body as my tears drenched his dying face; but, truly, he was already dead. He had been dead for a very long time. As I cried, my vision was blurred and fuzzy. I couldn’t see a thing, but I could still feel his hand softly caress my cheek and wipe away a few of my tears.

 

“Sweetie, don’t be sad. I was already dead. I couldn’t hold back anymore. I harmed you, and that is not acceptable behavior for a father,” I shook my head, not agreeing with my father’s words. Despite what he had done to me, I didn’t hate him. He was a vampire and he was starving. The hunger he felt must have been dreadful. He had held out for such a long time, refusing to feed on me. Despite my father’s refusal and strength of will, I knew the day would come when he would attack me. I never thought things would end quite like this though.

 

“Don’t say things like that, dad!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, my tears falling irrepressibly. My voice was cracking terribly and my breathing was heavy. I felt as if I’d never stop crying.

 

“I love you,” my father gave a small smile as his eyes slowly shut. My eyes widened in disbelief as I began to shake him violently. I just couldn’t accept that he was gone.

 

“No, no, dad! You cannot die! Not now, dad!” I wailed as the man before me truly became one of the deceased. He was a vampire, so he was technically already dead, but I didn’t really consider him to be dead. Even as a vampire, my father was kind and loving towards me. He treated me like a normal, proud father would treat his daughter. He didn’t treat me like his prey.

 

“____, come here,” the words I heard hit me like shocks of electricity. My body stiffened as I turned my head to see my blood thirsty mother. My tears began to fall, but now for a different reason. I feared for my life as my mother crawled towards me; eyes stained with the color red. My body was already terribly weak since my father had drank from me. I had used my remaining energy shaking my lifeless father, hoping to reawaken him. I fell into a sitting position and pushed myself backwards with the little strength I had. I kept pushing until my back hit a wall. I shut my eyes tightly and held my head, for I knew my mother was going to sink her fangs into my neck at any moment. I was prepared for death, for I knew my body didn’t harbor enough blood for another feeding.

 

“Mama, no,” I squeaked just before hearing a loud gunshot. My eyes flew open at the sound, seeing my mother fall beside me, blood pooling around her entire body. I immediately covered my eyes and began to cry more. I didn’t even look to see the culprit. I figured I’d be shot afterwards, so I braced myself once again.

 

A few moments passed, and nothing happened. I hesitantly removed my hands from my eyes and looked up. To my surprise, I saw a tall man with black hair and an eye patch knelt down in front of me. He held out his hand to me and a concerned expression was plastered on his face.

 

“You have nowhere else to go, do you?” the man asked me softly. I nodded my head, for I couldn’t find the strength to speak.

 

“Would you like to come with me back to the academy?” I nodded my head once again.

 

~

 

I shifted slightly, a short groan escaping from my throat. My eyes opened sluggishly. After a few seconds, my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. I raised up slowly, I still felt a little weak. I felt much stronger than before though. I rubbed my neck, realizing that a bandage was stuck to it. I remembered what had happened. I felt myself tear up, but I prevented the tears from falling. I didn’t feel like crying anymore. I had cried enough for one day. I sat there for a few moments and took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in an infirmary or something. I wasn’t completely sure.

 

After sitting for a while, a man with long, blonde hair that was tied back and round glasses that covered his eyes entered the room. He had a serious look on his face as he approached my bed. I sat there silently, waiting for him to speak. He stood before me for a few seconds. It seemed as if he was choosing his words before speaking to me.

 

“So, you’re finally awake, huh?” he asked me kindly, a small smile appearing on his lips. I nodded my head silently as I looked down at my lap. His smile faded.

 

“I’m sure you’re aware of the situation. As much as I hate to put you through this so suddenly, I need to ask you some questions. Can you first tell me your name?” I sat quietly for a good thirty seconds. I wasn’t what you would call ‘outgoing.’ I was a shy girl, I didn’t really like talking to anyone besides my parents and the people I was close to. I was sure that I’d never see my friends again though; not that I had that many to begin with. I had no idea where I currently was, but I didn’t really feel like asking.

 

Knowing that I really had no other choice, I decided to speak to this man. I decided to tell him my name. He was kind enough to check on me, and was probably trustworthy. If I remained silent, it really wouldn’t do me any good.

 

“____ ____,” I spoke bluntly, saying no more than what was asked of me. The man pulled out a chair from the nearby desk and sat in it. I had the feeling that he had many questions to ask me, which made me feel more nervous.

 

“Yagari just so happened to hear your screams when he was out on business, so he decided to see what was happening. According to him, you had been bitten by a vampire and were about to be bitten once again,” he stated bluntly with his eyes shut. His eyes opened again, connecting with mine. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something more. I decided that I should be strong and tell him what happened. The only problem was that I was afraid of breaking while doing so.

 

“Yes sir, that’s right,” I paused, looking down at my lap. “The vampires were my parents,” I finished. I could feel his eyes on me as I stared down at my lap.

 

“Is it true that the ma- I mean your father was already dead before Yagari arrived?” I felt my eyes fill with tears, so I continued to stare at my lap and avoid eye contact.

 

“Yes sir. He killed himself with a stake,” I whispered, not wanting to hear my own words. I felt a tear slide down my own cheek. I didn’t want to cry again, especially not in front of someone else.

 

“____, can you please explain your situation to me?” he whispered softly.

 

“Well, um,” I paused for a few seconds, “My parents were bitten by a vampire about seven years ago,” I stated. I probably didn’t give him as much of a back story as he wanted, but I just didn’t feel like talking at the time. To be honest, I didn’t really tell him anything he didn’t already know.

 

“I have one last question. What is your age?” The man stood up from his seat and wiped his glasses with his jacket.

 

“I just turned seventeen a couple of days ago,” The man smiled at me again. This smile was happier than the one I had seen before. His smile made me feel a little better actually.

 

“My name is Kain Cross, to you, Headmaster Cross. I welcome you to Cross Academy!” He exclaimed happily. I looked at the man in confusion. His happiness was surprising considering the depressing conversation he had just had with me.

 

  
~A couple days later~

 

The headmaster had given me my own dorm and a school uniform of my own. He told me that in exchange for these things, I had to become a guardian. Apparently, I wouldn’t be the only guardian. He had briefly told me of the other guardian of the academy. Apparently, the other guardian didn’t do a very good job and skipped class often. He didn’t explain what gender the guardian was, or what he or she looked like. He also told me the secret of the school. He said that he felt he could trust me with the secret and that he thought I would do a good job protecting the academy. I didn’t really consider myself a strong, or confident girl, but I knew I had do my best or I’d lose everything he had given to me.

 

I threw my bag over my shoulder and let out a sigh. It had been a couple days since what had happened. I was now fully recovered physically, but I wouldn’t say that I was emotionally. I didn’t actually think that I’d ever recover emotionally.

 

I was told to go into class at almost the end of the day, which I found sort of pointless. I hesitantly opened the door to the classroom. As I did this, I could feel many eyes on me and it made me very uncomfortable and self-conscious. The teacher took notice of me right away.

 

“Hello, miss. I’m going to need you to introduce yourself to the class,” he stated with no emotion whatsoever. He didn’t seem to care that a new student had become a part of his class. I cautiously approached the center of the classroom and stood before all of the students. All of the students were staring at me, well, except one.

 

“My name is ____ ____,” I spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear. Thankfully, my voice didn’t crack and I didn’t end up sounding too ignorant.

 

“Alright, um, you can sit,” the teacher looked around the classroom and searched for a place to seat me. The seats were big, somewhat like booths. I knew I’d end up sitting awfully close to someone, which made me nervous. “There, sit next to the one sleeping,” I looked to see where he was pointing. There sat a sleeping, silver-haired boy. The seat next to him seemed to be the only one available.

 

I approached the seat and I could hear awes echoing throughout the classroom. I wondered why everyone was making such a fuss. I took my seat next to the sleeping boy. He didn’t seem to notice. I looked at him as his head was resting in his arms on top of his notebook. He seemed very tired.

 

“____,” the teacher’s voice startled me. I looked forward, hoping no one noticed how I was examining my 'seat partner.'

 

“Yes, sir?” I asked while rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

 

“I hear that you’re the new guardian, which means it is your job to wake that boy up after class,” I looked at the teacher in confusion.

 

“He’s the other guardian?” The teacher simply nodded, continuing his lectured afterwards. I looked down at my desk and thought about what had happened.

 

I was given a weapon against vampires, which I currently had inside my bag. I was now to protect the day class students from the night class. I wondered why that man chose to take me to an academy that contained vampires after what had happened to me.

 

About twenty minutes later, the bell rang. I sat there for a few minutes, still in thought. When I finally returned to reality, I realized that everyone but the other guardian and I had left. I looked at him as he continued to sleep. He looked peaceful, and I wasn’t really comfortable with waking others up. It was something I had always hated doing, I wasn’t sure why. I softly poked his cheek and his eyes opened. They were a beautiful lavender color. The boy shifted and slowly lifted his head from the desk. He didn't seem to happy with me.

 

“Who are you?”


	2. Chapter Two: Sorrowful and alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuki's departure, Zero believes he will never love again; but, did he really even love Yuki in the first place? Can a shy, yet kind and beautiful girl capture his cold heart?

  
  
  
        The boy before me slowly lifted his head from the desk and looked at me. He seemed a bit agitated, which was to be expected. I did wake him up after all. I gave a nervous smile and avoided eye contact with him. He peered at my face, his head still slightly drooping. He still seemed tired.  
   
  
   
        “Who are you?” he still seemed slightly upset with me, but his tone was more bland than angry. I remained quiet, trying to decide what I wanted to say to him. I knew that I would be with him often due to my position, so I really didn’t want us to get off on the wrong foot.  
   
  
   
        “Are you unable to speak?” he seemed impatient with me, but I didn’t blame him. I really wasn’t the best at communicating with others. I was awkward and shy. I rarely spoke to anyone besides my parents and my old friends that I had known all my life. I began to feel sad as I thought of my parents and friends. My parents were gone for good, and I had no idea where my friends were anymore. The boy seemed to take notice of my change of emotion.  
   
  
   
  
        “What’s up with you?” At that moment, I suddenly caught eyes with him. Underneath the plain, bland tone in his voice, I could slightly notice a hint of concern. It was almost incomprehensible. I shook my head slightly at his words.  
   
  
   
        “I’m fine and my name is ____ ____!” I blurted out loudly. I couldn’t recall ever speaking to a stranger that loudly. I felt very embarrassed by my sudden outburst, and my cheeks flushed bright red. I turned on my heel and began to walk away from him. As I approached the building’s exit, I heard tapping of shoes coming from behind. Before I knew it, he had caught up to me and was walking to the left of me. I peered at him as he walked beside me, but once he turned towards me I looked away, hoping he didn’t notice.  
   
  
        “I’m Zero Kiryu,” he spoke softly as we walked together. I held my textbook against my chest as I walked, not knowing what to say to him. I wanted to be less awkward and open with him, but I just couldn’t change myself. My awkwardness was a part of me, and I knew it’d take time before I’d be able to be myself around him or anyone else. “You’re a bit weird, you know,” he spoke once again, pulling me from my thoughts. My head hung low after hearing his words, and I felt even more uncomfortable.  
   
  
   
        “You don’t have to tell me that,” I muttered under my breath, sadness filling my voice.  
   
 

~Later that night~

  
  
  
        Zero and I stood on the balcony, making sure no students had slipped out of their dorms. The night class was dangerous. They seemed like simple, every day, beautiful students, but they were in fact creatures of the night. I couldn’t lie to myself, I was in fact scared. I did actually fear for my life, but I knew that I had to be as brave as I could and fulfill my duties as a guardian. If any of the night class tried to harm the day class, it was my job to prevent it.  
  
   
   
        “Um, it seems like the night class are behaving well,” I murmured just loud enough for Zero to hear. I looked in the silver haired boy’s direction. He was turned away from me with both hands in his pockets. His eyes were shut and his hair was blowing hastily in the wind. I took in the sight before me. He looked distant. He didn’t really look like he was in the mood for speaking. From the moment I met him, he seemed quiet and reserved, which I could relate to, but now he seemed more sorrowful than he had before. He seemed to be harboring some despondency in his heart, which made my own heart ache even more than it already was.  
  
   
   
        “They are beasts, always contemplating their next move,” the boy whispered, the wind almost blocking out his words. The boy turned to me and he pulled out a tablet from his pocket, immediately gulping it down. I looked at him in confusion. What did he just swallow? Is he okay?  
  
   
   
        “Um, huh?” I mumbled, not knowing what he meant. Zero looked straight into my eyes, his lavender ones meeting my ____ ones.  
  
   
        “Hopefully you’ll never have to take tablets like these,” he spoke, immediately turning away from me afterwards. It almost seemed as if he regretted the words that just left his lips.  
  
   
   
        I gazed at him as his back was facing me. His uniform and hair continued to blow in the wind. The only thing I could hear was the wind and my heavy breathing, for this situation had worked me up a bit. I never expected the boy from earlier would look so fragile.  
  
   
   
        “Are you alright, Zero?” Despite my timorous character, I courageously approached Zero, my eyes full of worry. I reached out to tap his shoulder, but he took a few steps forward, then turned around to face me. He had an expression on his face that I just couldn’t read.  
   
  
   
        “You’re very different,” he spoke bluntly. I stared at the boy, not understanding his random statement. I wasn’t sure if he meant that I was different from him or if he meant something entirely different.  
  
   
   
        “Zero! What d-“ I was just about to ask about his words, but I stopped speaking as he began to walk away from me.  
   
  
 

~

  
  
  
        After Zero left me, he headed towards the boy’s dorms. I was tempted to follow him, but I knew that it was a bad idea. I figured that he wanted to be left alone anyway, and that my presence would only bother him more.  
  
  
   
        The headmaster told me to report to him after my duties were completed, so I headed towards his office. I lightly knocked on the door, not wanting to cause too much commotion. The door slightly opened, revealing the man that I needed to see.  
  
  
   
   
        “Hello, ___!” He spoke happily. I gave him a confused expression once again. His happiness never failed to surprise me.  
   
  
   
        “Hi,” I spoke bluntly as we both took a seat at the desk.  
   
  
   
        “So, how was your first night of patrol? Did Zero cause you any trouble?” The headmaster sipped on his tea and awaited my response.  
   
  
   
        “Nothing happened, except Zero, um,” I muttered, worrying about Zero.  
   
  
   
        “Zero is aloof and standoffish due to his past. Don’t take it personally, alright?” I sighed softly, placing my hands in my lap and nervously playing with my fingers.  
  
   
   
        “Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why is he the way he is?” Headmaster Cross placed his index finger on his chin. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. I wasn’t judging Zero for being cold and distant, for I was the same way. I could relate with not knowing how to interact with others.  
   
   
        “His parents were killed by a vampire,” the headmaster paused for a few seconds, letting out a sigh, “Also, a little over a year ago the other guardian left. She was the only one he had ever gotten close to, and I’m guessing that he felt betrayed,” I was shocked by his words.  
  
   
   
        “Zero must feel so alone,” I spoke, sadness filling my voice. I looked down at my lap, letting my hair fall carelessly over my face. I felt almost as if I could cry after hearing about his past, for he didn’t deserve such terrible things.  
  
   
   
        “____?” his words pulled me back to reality. I jerked my head up and faced the headmaster. “Help him,” My eyes widened as I heard his words.  
  
   
   
        “Huh? How can-“  
   
  
   
        “You can,” he took a tip of his tea, “you’re probably the only one who can,” he mumbled the last part.


	3. Chapter Three: Vampires aren't all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this chapter a while back. It was already posted on my Quotev, I just forgot to post it here. I do intend on updating this story again sometime soon.

The sunshine that was peeking through the curtains caused me to stir. I rolled over on the bed, my eyes fluttering open to see the clock on my nightstand. My eyes widened at the time. It was almost eight o’clock, which was later than I would normally get up. I had stayed up most of the night playing videos games, so I was extremely tired. I immediately shot up from my bed. I knew that I’d only have about forty minutes to get ready and get to class. I sighed just before heading to the bathroom. After I got ready, I decided to skip breakfast. If I were to eat, I’d probably be late considering that I’m a slow eater.

 

I left my dorm and began heading to class. I had finished getting ready just in time, so I didn’t have to rush to class. I really hated not being able to go to my locker and such before class. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked at my own pace. I saw all the students meeting up with their friends and walking together. I held my head down, realizing that I was alone again. I remembered my old friends. They were good people and they were always there for me. I felt very sad as I told myself again and again that they were gone forever, and that I would be alone forever. As I got lost in my own thoughts, I came to a halt. I looked down at my shoes as my thoughts consumed me.

 

“You’re going to be late,” I heard a blunt, cold, and emotionless voice behind me. I waited a few seconds before turning around to meet the voice. Once I finally confronted the person the voice belonged to, I just stared as if I was in a trance again. I felt as if I had actually convinced myself that I was alone; that I was the only person surrounding myself. Once I met Zero, my head began to spin. I felt nervous and confused for some reason. I couldn’t bring myself back to reality. I felt foggy.

 

“____?” I heard that voice again. Zero’s voice seemed slightly concerned and worked up this time. As I looked up, my vision was blurry. All I could see was a blur of silver and black. I shook my head furiously and shut my eyes in hopes of clearing my mind and my vision. I opened my eyes, now able to see the silver haired boy clearly.

 

“Mmm,” I grunted in discomfort. Not only did I feel upset and tired, I was also starting to feel a little sick. I looked at Zero’s face, not making actual eye contact. He looked into my face as if he were looking for answers. He seemed as if he was trying to make out how I felt and figure out what was wrong.

 

“So, why don’t you just spit it out already? Something is wrong. You can’t patrol tonight in this state,” Zero’s cold voice caught me off guard. I knew that he wasn’t very social or very nice most of the time, but I didn’t expect him to be that harsh towards his partner. I looked into his eyes, realizing that he did hold a bit of concern deep down, despite his cruel words. He wasn’t glaring at me, but he wasn’t smiling either. His eyes portrayed what he felt more than his actions ever could.

 

“I-I’m al-lright, so don’t worry,” I shut my eyes and nervously tried to laugh it off. My laugh sounded incredibly fake, and my cheeks became red with embarrassment at the realization. Zero didn’t seem convinced by my lie in the slightest.

“As if I’d worry about you,” he mumbled under his breath just before he continued walking. Zero walked ahead of me as I lazily followed behind with my head held low.

~

 

“Arrhhaaahhh,” I wined under my breath as I felt something warm brush against my cheek. My eyes slowly opened to reveal the silver-haired boy looking down at me. I seemed a little shocked.  
‘Did this cruel boy just gently rub my cheek?’ I lifted my head and looked back and forth, noticing that we were the last two in the classroom. After inspecting the classroom, I lazily returned my head to the desk.

 

“Are you sure you can patrol tonight?” His face portrayed no emotion as he immediately asked the first thing on his mind. I shut my eyes again, noticing how bad I actually felt. My head was killing me, I felt chilly, my body was aching, and worst of all my mind was racing.

 

“Yeah,” I let out a soft whisper, for I couldn’t manage to speak any louder. My throat wasn’t sore, but I just didn’t feel like talking, not that I spoke much anyway. Zero sighed, and within a couple seconds I felt a hand touch my forehead. My eyes darted open. As I expected, the hand belonged to Zero.

“You’re burning up. You really should just stay in your dorm tonight,” Zero looked away as he spoke. I almost felt as if Zero was trying too hard to convince me to stay in bed. I considered that maybe he didn’t want me around. He was antisocial after all, and I wasn’t the most fun to be around either. I’d see why he’d want to avoid me, everyone else does.

 

“It’s fine. I can patrol tonight and you can stay in your dorm.” I spoke softly, standing up from my seat and throwing my bag over my shoulder. I gave him an unintentionally sad smile. Zero seemed surprised by my sudden proposal. “Y-you n-need a break, don’t you?”

 

“____, are you stupid? I don’t think it is safe for you to patrol tonight even if I’m by your side. What makes you think that it will be okay if you patrol by yourself? You’re feeling sick and weak, right?” I stood up from my desk, ignoring the fact that I was in pain.

 

“Fine. We’ll both patrol tonight,” I spoke firmly. Zero looked a bit agitated, then turned around and walked off without another word. I sighed, realizing how out of character my words were. I somehow managed to tick Zero off.

~

 

Zero and I had met up when it was time for our duties. Zero still didn’t like the fact that I showed up, even though I was still feeling a little sick. Even though he didn’t like it, that didn’t mean that I could just abandon my duties. He could probably take care of them all on his own without the slightest bit of trouble, but the headmaster had provided me with so many things and all he asked in return was for me to patrol the academy. Besides, Zero obviously needed someone to watch over him, not that I was doing a good job. He avoided me every chance he got. The only reason he was with me while we were patrolling was because it was his job.

 

“Um, Zero?” I whispered softly, hoping to catch the boy’s attention. I still wasn’t completely comfortable talking with Zero, but I knew if I didn’t speak to him there would be an awkward silence. I knew that he’d never speak to me first. I was pretty sure he didn’t even like me. I wanted to change that though. I knew that I’d be with him for a while, and he was the only person I currently had contact with; well, besides the headmaster. I wanted to get closer to him and become his friend, but I was afraid. I never had friends to begin with. I felt as if I had a connection with him.

 

“What?” Zero spoke calmly as he looked around, making sure no day class or night class students were wandering around outside. I leaned my back against a tree and thought for a moment.

“D-do you remember yesterday, when you said vampires are beasts?” I clasped my hands together and stared at them, not wanting to look at Zero. I was already nervous enough as I spoke, for I wasn’t used to saying more than a couple words at a time. Despite my lack of words, my thoughts never stopped. I was constantly thinking.

 

“Yes, I said that,” I looked up for a moment, noticing that he was still turned away from me. He was still looking around, and his silver hair was blowing rapidly in the wind. I stared at the back of his head.

 

“Why do you think that way?” My questions kept coming. I was nervous, but I was determined to learn more about him. The headmaster had told me a bit, but it wasn’t enough. Besides, I wanted to hear it all from him. I wanted him to open up to me and tell me everything about himself. I wasn’t much for words and I wasn’t the best person to have a conversation with, but I was a good listener.

 

“Vampires will kill anyone without even thinking. They never consider once how the person they just slaughtered must have felt,” I continued to look at the back of his head. Although he wasn’t faced towards me, I’m pretty sure he had a face of disgust. I could tell how much he hated vampires just from the tone in his voice.

 

“I-I don’t think they’re all bad,” I spoke softly. He turned around quickly, and we immediately caught eyes. Without even thinking, I turned my head away from him. He definitely noticed my embarrassment.

“Some are good,” I whispered. He quickly took a few steps toward me. He looked enraged, like I had set him off.

 

“What do you even know, ____?!” he screamed at me. I stayed where I was since my back was against a tree. I couldn’t step back even if I wanted to. I looked at him in shock.

 

“I know bec-“ he cut off my words.

 

“Do you have any idea what vampire are actually like!? Did the headmaster let you become a guardian just because you’re aware of their existence?! Do you have any idea how to defend yourself from a beast?!” As he yelled at me, I fought back tears. I couldn’t cry. I didn’t want to look weak.

 

“S-stop, Zero,” I choked out, still holding back tears.

 

Zero pointed at his tattoo. I looked at him in confusion.

 

“This will never go away! I’m stuck remembering that night forever!” He continued to yell, and I was sick of it. I knew that he was upset, and he had every right to be, but yelling at me crossed the line. At this point, I couldn’t decide if I was sad or angry, it was like a mixture of both. I just couldn’t hold it back anymore, I felt like I needed to scream and cry, so that’s what I did.

 

“You think my life isn’t hard!? I know your past, the headmaster told me! Yes, it’s terrible, but you aren’t the only one who has suffered!” I ripped the blood red scarf off my neck, revealing several bite marks. Tears began pouring out of my eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at my neck, his face was of utter shock. Zero seemed as if he wanted to say something, but no words came from his mouth. I wrapped my scarf back around my neck and wiped a few of my tears away. Wiping my tears away was pretty pointless since they continued to fall. I turned around and began to run as quickly as I could. My vision was clouded due to my tears, so I could barely see anything.


End file.
